


I Will Remember You

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is the song by Sarah McLachlan.</p>
<p>I have no idea if this works or not, but hey ho... A short one shot based on/including music lyrics. Other people do this better, but it was a good way (I thought) to put down an idea without starting another new thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Remember You

_**I will remember you** _   
_**Will you remember me?** _   
_**Don't let your life pass you by** _   
_**Weep not for the memories** _

“Hi…” Holding out his hand, Marc willed himself to stop shaking, “I’m Marc.”

Vale chuckled, the kid known to him, known to everyone in the paddock, “Marc. ‘Ello, I’m Vale.”

“I know…” Marc almost stammered, “I mean, I…”

Laughing Vale shook his head, patting Marc’s shoulder, “Relax kid. Enjoy your race. Make the most of it.”

*

_**Remember the good times that we had?** _   
_**I let them slip away from us when things got bad** _   
_**How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun** _   
_**Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one** _

“Podium!” Marc looked around, the glittering lights of Qatar adding to the atmosphere, “Well done.”

Ignoring the proffered hand, Vale hauled Marc into a hug, slapping the younger man on the back, “Podium in your first race. Almost rude that!”

“Jajaja!” Marc cackled laughing, even Jorge happy for him, his veins almost bursting with excitement as his name was called to hop onto the podium.

*

**_I will remember you_ **   
**_Will you remember me?_ **   
**_Don't let your life pass you by_ **   
**_Weep not for the memories_ **

Curling up on his bed Marc bit the back of his hand to stifle the noise, the sobs making his body shake, the pain in his chest never ceasing.

“Marc?” Putting his head around the door, Alex frowned, his brother in tears again, none of the family any idea who, or what, had upset him so much, “Can I…”

“Leave me alone,” His voice broken, the heartache making Alex bit his own lip, Marc pleaded with his brother, curling into himself more, “Please just leave me alone.”

*

**_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_ **   
**_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_**   
**_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_ **   
_**We are screaming inside, but we can't be he** ard_

“What do you think?” Hands on hips, Vale nodded toward the track, “Impressive, no?”

Nodding slowly, the place even better than he imagined, Marc grinned, “It’s amazing…”

“There are many layouts,” Pointing to the map on the wall inside, Vale was like an excited child at Christmas, “Still some work to be done… Fancy a ride?”

*

**_But I will remember you_ **   
**_Will you remember me?_**   
**_Don't let your life pass you by_ **   
**_Weep not for the memories_ **

Dragging himself to the kitchen, Marc smiled sadly at the plated food in the fridge, three of his favorites waiting for him to be ready to eat. Turning to his family, his parents and Alex all pretending to watch tv, “Thank you.”

“Are you ok?” Pausing the film, taking the lead, Alex’s face was a picture of concern, “Who did this?”

Sitting at the table, his heart heavy, eyes puffy and red, Marc bit his lip, “I met someone… I… fell for… Him…” Closing his eyes, remembering the softness of Vale’s lips, the cheekiness of his ticklish fingers, the laughter, Marc gulped back a sob, “He doesn’t want me anymore…”

Silently moving to her son’s side, Roser wrapped him in a hug, his head on her shoulder as her hands rubbed soothing circles on his back, rocking him gently, shushing his wails as she tried to comfort his pain.

*

_**And I will remember you** _  
_**Will you remember me?** _  
_**Don't let your life pass you by** _  
_**Weep not for the memories** _

“What do you mean?” Standing in the hotel room Marc looked bewildered, his hands going to his hips, suddenly feeling vulnerable being clad in only boxers, “We work…”

Vale shook his head, his lips pursed, the tone almost dismissive, “We don’t. We never could, we both know that…”

“No we didn’t, I didn’t…” Shrillness creeping into his voice, Marc shook his head, his body bearing the nips and scratches of not an hour ago, the aches that were once a pleasant reminder suddenly feeling like a threat, “You can’t bring me here and do… You can’t do… _That_ … and then do this… You can’t…”

Sighing, like Marc was being a nuisance, Vale shrugged, pushing his feet into his shoes, grabbing his sweater, the contrast in their clothing levels not lost in Marc, “This was never going to be anything more than this Marc. You know that. We can’t battle each other on track and then fuck each other off track… It’s too messy. I don’t want another wall. I want an easy life.”

“Is that what I was?” Wide-eyed, the heartache giving way to a tinge of anger, his bottom lip trembling, Marc shook his head, “I was easy. That’s what I was for you?”

Shaking his head, Vale picked up his keys, avoiding eye contact, “See you on the flyaways.”

*

**_And I will remember you_ **   
**_Will you remember me?_**   
**_Don't let your life pass you by_ **   
**_Weep not for the memories_ **   
**_Weep not for the memories_ **

Sitting in his car, head on the steering wheel, Vale fought back the tears, the shock, then hatred, in Marc’s face replaying over and over in his brain. Wiping his eyes with his sleeves he shook him head, started the ignition and started the long drive home, memories the only thing to keep him company, the knawing feeling that maybe they could have been difference, maybe they could have fought and fucked, pushed to the back of his mind, feelings needing to be forgotten.


End file.
